When Destinies Collide: Movies
by CyberChick135
Summary: This will just hold a collection of WDC movies, which are based on the movies of Digimon Adventure/02. Just read and find out, will contain four chapters, which are the 4 parts of the Digimon Adventure/02 movies. {ON HIATUS!}
1. Chosen Destiny

**When Destinies Collide: Chosen Destiny.**

**A/N: This is the prequel to When Destinies Collide. Four years prior to When Destinies Collide, Greymon and Parrotmon found their way into the human world. Eleven children witnessed this fight, and four years later will meet at Summer Camp. These eleven are known as the DigiDestined. **

_Italic speech=Narration. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Who says there are no such things as monsters?" <em>said a female voice.

* * *

><p>Two small kids hid under a bridge during a battle taking place right in the middle of downtown Highton View Terrace, Tokyo.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You are never quite the same after you meet your first digimon." <em>added the narrator. _"My name is Catherine. I'm a part of a team known as the DigiDestined. There was only a handful of us at first, but we later found out that there were DigiDestined all over the world."_

Catherine was at the beach, on vacation, with a few of her fellow DigiDestined. _"That's me, the girl with the black hair and blonde highlights. Next to me is Nalamon, my digimon partner whom I've had since childhood."_

A tan lion cub like digimon was curled up under the shady umbrella, next to her pre-teen partner. Not a long ways beside them, was the rest of the group, playing beach volleyball with Upamon, Cody's in-training level partner.

"_That's most of my team, the new DigiDestined." _Catherine went on narrating. _"The girl with the glasses is Payson Shields, my 'cousin', and the pink feather-ball flying around her is Poromon, her digimon partner. Cody is the boy on the opposite side of the net, he's using Upamon as the volleyball. And lastly, there's Davis, the goggle-headed leader of our team. There are three others, but they're in New York visiting a friend of ours from the old team. The other three are T.K, Rini, and Kari."_

* * *

><p>The three teens were walking around New York city, their digimon partners in their arms.<p>

"_The event that led us, as in the old team, happened about eight years ago. I wasn't present then, neither was Rini. We both come from the future, but our parents witnessed it. Rini's mother was present, as were both my mom and dad, but they didn't even know of each other. That event changed their lives, and I remember being told that story by my parents. It was one of my favorite bedtime stories."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Now did you know that there are actually two worlds? Our world, the Real World, and the Digital World, home to all Digimon. Now don't plan a vacation there: I'm not even sure where it is! But just hearing the stories of my mom and dad's adventures gave me chills."<em>

A infant girl, around four or five years old was staring at a computer screen. Her eyes were wide, as she watched all the digital code scroll across the screen.

"_That's Kari, when she was a young tike. She's one of my very great friends. She told me she was very young when she saw the battle, but somehow she remembers it perfectly."_

An older boy, around eight years old stirred awake. He gently stepped down from the top bunk.

"_That's Kari's brother Tai, when he's older, he'll become the leader of the Original fourteen of us. Even back then he was a born leader. According to what I heard from Kari, that night began like any other night, with Tai making a fourth trip to the bathroom."_

* * *

><p>Tai walked back to his room, but as he passed by the computer room, he stopped and noticed his baby sister.<p>

"Kari you know we're not supposed to play with the computer." Tai told his sister.

"But it's doing something weird." Kari replied.

* * *

><p>"<em>As per usual, Kari was right. A medium large egg came out of the computer that night." <em>

* * *

><p>Tai woke up thinking that the egg wasn't real, but he saw Kari asleep with it in her arms. Mrs. Kamiya left for the store, leaving Tai and Kari alone for the morning. Kari sat in her high-chair, the egg in her lap, while Tai made breakfast.<p>

"Okay if anyone asks about the egg, we'll say our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump." Tai said, coming up with different ideas about what to say about the egg.

Kari didn't' pay much attention to Tai, but more to the egg. A few minutes later, the egg rolled down the hallway, and into Kari and Tai's bedroom.

The egg shook and cracked in the center. "It's alive." Tai gasped.

A small, black thing popped out from inside the egg. It jumped out and latched onto Tai's face. Now out of pure shock, Tai ripped off the small thing and threw it under the bed.

Kari tweeted on her whistle as she looked under the bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now that was the first ever known contact between Humans and Digimon. Poor Botamon didn't know what to think about Tai and Kari. And Tai and Kari didn't know what to think about Botamon. But, as usual, Tai came up with a brave plan of action. It worked about as well as his other plans."<em>

* * *

><p>Tai took his goggles from around his neck and threw them at Botamon. In retaliation, Botamon fired bubbles from his mouth. Kari giggled as she blew on her whistle.<p>

"It's making a bubble bath." Tai blinked when he saw his room fill with bubbles.

* * *

><p>"<em>If only Tai new back then that that was all a baby digimon could do was blow bubbles. And that they're really harmless. Another interesting Digi-fact is that Digimon will eat anything you give them."<em>

* * *

><p>Kari dug around and found some of Tai's chocolate bars, and she fed them to Botamon. The phone rang and Tai went to answer it, but all he got was static. When he came back into the room, he found that Botamon had changed.<p>

"Kari, it changed." Tai said, and Kari looked at it.

"Where are we gonna hide him? What's Mom gonna say when she finds out?" Tai asked, panicking in the process. "It can't get any worse!" the small digimon made a flatulent noise" It just got worse"

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember when I said that a Digimon will eat anything you give it? Well what happens next will prove just that."<em>

Kari went into the kitchen area and grabbed their cat's food. She put it infront of the new digimon. His red eyes grew wide.

* * *

><p>"<em>Koromon had a funny way of showing his appreciation for Tai and Kari. He latched onto Kari's face, until Tai pulled him off. The Koromon did the same to Tai. If you ask me, they couldn't catch a break with him."<em>

* * *

><p>Koromon chowed down on the cat food, that is until Miko came in. Miko jumped on Koromon, getting him away from her food bowl. Tai tried to break up the fight, but Miko scratched his cheek. She took one last swipe at Koromon before dragging her food out of the bedroom.<p>

"We don't make much of a good tag-tam now do we?" Tai asked.

Koromon shuttered.

The sun was setting as Yuuko came home, she began to make the kids' dinner. Kari sat by the window with Koromon in front of her.

"So what's your name?" Kari asked.

"My name's Koromon." replied the pink, butterball digimon. "I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I'm from the Digital World."

Tai and Kari were a little confused. "My name's Kari and that's my brother, his name is Tai."

Koromon smiled. "You two are the two best friends I've ever had." Koromon said.

"We're the only friends you've had." Kari reminded.

Koromon latched onto Kari's face and gave her kisses. He jumped off and turned to Tai, "Thanks for saving me from that scratching furball." Koromon latched on and kissed Tai's face.

After he jumped off Tai told him this, "Just warn me before you do that again."

* * *

><p>"<em>Every time the digimon changed shape, which we now know as Digivolving, there was a weird electrical surge throughout the city. But of course there was only one way to wake Tai up."<em>

* * *

><p>Kari blew her whistle as loud as she could. Tai shot up out of bed, "What is it Kari?" he asked.<p>

In the bottom bunk, Koromon was shivering under the blankets.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now this Koromon isn't the same one that Tai met and partnered with four years later. No, once he became Agumon, he grew so huge that he completely destroyed the bunk beds."<em>

* * *

><p>Kari unlatched the windows as Agumon advanced forward. "Piggyback?" she asked, climbing onto the giant dinosaur digimon's shoulders.<p>

Agumon jumped off the balcony and onto a parked car. Tai watched as Agumon then took off. He ran out of his room and down the apartment complex stairs.

"Mom's worried about the lamp, wait until she sees her car!" Tai exclaimed.

Down below, Agumon was waiting at a crosswalk.

"Look both ways before crossing the street." Kari told the giant Agumon.

Agumon looked both ways and continued on walking. He came upon a vending machine.

"Soda, I am kinda thirsty." Kari said to herself.

Agumon stuck his claw into the machine, short-circuiting it. Kari reached down to grab a can for her, Agumon, and Tai. But Agumon advanced forward, and Kari followed.

* * *

><p>"Kari! Kari!" Tai kept calling. "How hard is it to find a stinking dinosaur?"<p>

Tai kept running down the streets, looking for Agumon and his sister.

Kari climbed back onto Agumon's back when he stopped, in the middle of the street.

"We really shouldn't be playing here." Kari noted to Agumon.

Suddenly a tuck came upon them. Last second, Agumon jumped and landed on the sidewalk.

"Did you see that?" asked the trucker in the passenger seat."No, I was sleeping." replied the driver."But you're driving!" exclaimed the second trucker.

Agumon fired his 'Pepper Flame' attack and hit a nearby phone booth. He then scanned the area, powering up his attack.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tai wasn't far behind them, he was following the footprints in the diet soda."<em>

* * *

><p>"Why are you looking at that bus?" Kari asked, worriedly. "Please don't blow it up. know my mom says they're always late, but they can't help it!"<p>

Agumon was just about to attack, when suddenly helicopters flew overhead. So instead, Agumon fired up at the sky. He began to follow the paths the helicopters were flying.

* * *

><p>"<em>At that moment, another Digi-Egg was materializing. That's when the second digimon arrived. And that was the digimon that my mother, father, and the rest of the Original DigiDestined saw."<em>

* * *

><p>The helicopters created such a disturbance, that it awoke half the sleeping residents of the nearby apartments.<p>

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair rubbed her eyes and pulled aside her curtains. She wore a pink nightgown with a bunny head on it. She also gripped a stuffed rabbit.

A few rooms down, a girl with black hair stood on her balcony ledge. She held a stuffed crow in her arms.

Above her was a girl with short, blue hair. She wore a light blue top with matching pants.

A room to her right was a boy with the same hair she had, he wore glasses and had a phone to his ear.

Next to him was a younger boy with reddish, spiky hair. He wore orange pajamas.

Below him, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a green nightgown, was watching the sky.

Across the street, more kids piled onto their balconies or near windows. A young girl with long blonde hair, tied with a red ribbon was shocked at what she saw.

A few floors above her was a young girl with black hair. She held a stuffed cat in her arms. Inside her room, asleep on the top bunk, was her older brother.

Directly below them, two brothers were looking out their window. The older brother had binoculars.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yep that's the Original team, aside from me and Rini. But like I said, its because out parents witnessed this event that ties us to the DigiDestined destiny. By the way, we later found out that the bird digimon's name was Parrotmon."<em>

* * *

><p>The huge egg hatched and out flew an enormous bird digimon.<p>

"That is a big bird." Kari noted.

Agumon fired his attack.

Tai saw the digimon and was shocked. "Polly want a cracker? A really big cracker?" he turned around and saw Agumon and Kari under the bridge and ran towards them.

"Please don't fight Koromon!" Kari pleaded. She kept begging, as Tai was trying to convince Kari that they had to go.

Agumon fired his attack once more at the bird digimon, but it did little to no damage.

"My turn." chuckled Parrotmon. "Sonic Destroyer!" an electrical attack destroyed the bridge.

* * *

><p>"<em>In his efforts to save Tai and Kari, Agumon again digivolved to Greymon, which was this gynormous T-Rex looking digimon." <em>

* * *

><p>Tai looked up at Koromon's newest change. "Koromon?" he questioned.<p>

The T-Rex digimon looked down. "I'm Greymon now."

"Call yourself whatever you want, big guy." Tai responded, shocked.

Greymon charged towards Parrotmon. He fired his 'Nova Flame', which was a blast of bluish-white fire and it struck Parrotmon.

All the kids watched the battle with intense eyes. Greymon and Parrotmon held the other off, each giving all his strength.

But Parrotmon got in a few good hits, and sent Greymon into the rubble. It looked like Greymon was down for the count.

As much as they called, Tai and Kari couldn't wake up their digimon friend. Kari tried blowing on her whistle, but was too tired to get out a loud enough sound.

"The whistle worked on me." Tai said to himself. He grabbed the whistle from Kari. Tai inhaled a deep breath and blew into the whistle as hard as he could.

All the kids saw Tai down next to Greymon, and were shocked.

Not two seconds after, Greymon's red eyes shot open.

"Go for it." Tai encouraged.

Greymon fired his 'Nova Flame' attack, and the power behind it, was enough to incinerate Parrotmon. After the smoke had cleared, Greymon vanished.

* * *

><p>"<em>It took us all a while to realize that the kids who saw that battle would then become the DigiDestined. That battle changed our lives, well it changed the lives of my parents and their fellow DigiDestined friends. And later on we found out that our fellow DigiDestined, named Willis, received his two digimon partners. Although Willis had to find out the hard way that being a DigiDestined means you have to save the world, even if you're the one that caused the problems."<em>

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Our War Game

**When Destinies Collide: Our War Game!**

**A/N: Part2 of four. This takes place four years after Chosen Destiny. Catherine still narrates in some parts, specified by Italic speech.**

**Four years later…**

* * *

><p>"<em>It was another DigiDestined, named Izzy, who first noticed there was trouble." <em>Catherine continued. _"Now Izzy was, and still is the genius brains from the Original team. His smarts helped us out of a lot of situations. And on a side note, he's been dating fellow DigiDestined Lita, and if I say so myself, they're a cute couple."_

* * *

><p>Izzy sat at his computer screen, just playing a few games. When suddenly digital code appeared. It appeared as a computer virus attacking the internet itself.<p>

"Lita!" he called to his girlfriend. "You have to see this."

The brunette was in the kitchen and had just put a couple of trays of cookies in when she heard her boyfriend calling her name.

"What is it Izzy?" Lita asked, wiping her hands on a pale green dish towel.

Izzy adjusted his screen so Lita could have a better view. He also ran a tracking program to follow the virus to its target.

* * *

><p>"<em>Izzy wasn't the only one tracking the virus. In fact, kids from all over the world were. But no one was prepared for what was about to happen. Not even Izzy and Lita."<em>

* * *

><p>"It looks like a Digi-Egg to me." Lita said, once a clear image appeared in the middle of the screen. "But should it be growing that fast?"<p>

"Incredible!" Izzy exclaimed. "The virus is causing the egg to grow abnormally fast!"

"And is that good or bad?" Lita asked.

"I think it's going to hatch." Izzy predicted.

As if on cue, the egg hatched and an eye peeped out. A message box appeared below it and it said one word, 'hello!'

* * *

><p>"<em>Across town Tai, and his DigiDestined girlfriend, Mina, were having their own problems. See after our adventures in the Digital World, some of the guys and girls got together. Tai and Mina was one of those couples. We got back home about a month ago, so everyone has been together one month. And Mina is the type of girl who celebrates milestones like that in a relationship, while Tai not so much."<em>

* * *

><p>Tai sat at his computer, typing an apology email to Mina. " 'Dear Mina, I'm really sorry about what happened. I feel terrible about not remembering our one-month anniversary. I still can't believe it's been a month, it seems like only yesterday I saw you at Summer Camp wearing that really nice orange bikini. Anyway, I know our relationship has been a little stormy. You told me you love thundershowers, so what's a few raindrops on our relationship? Love, Tai'. " Tai read over his apology email before debating on to send it. "Should I send it, or call and apologize?" he asked himself.<p>

"Who are you writing to Tai?" Kari asked, peeking in the doorway.

Tai turned around and blocked the computer screen, "Nobody!" he quickly answered. "What are you doing here anyway Kari?"

"I wanted to show you my new dress." Kari answered. She was wearing a light rose pink dress. "I'm going to a friend's birthday party." she held a box in yellow wrapping paper and a red ribbon. "I got her a pink power ranger."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kari and Tai have a givetake relationship. Kari would give and Tai would take. But they really did love each other. Tai was super protective of Kari when we all found out she was the final DigiDestined."_

* * *

><p>Tai relaxed in the computer chair and sighed.<p>

"If you want to send the email you gotta click this." Kari positioned the mouse curser over the 'send' button and clicked it.

"I wasn't going to send that!" Tai exclaimed.

"Then why did you write it?" Kari asked.

"Oh just go to your party." Tai told her. Kari sighed and walked out. "I can't believe Mina's going to read my letter." Tai sighed. "Wait a minute, 'unable to deliver'? I can't believe Mina's not going to read my letter! Man you try to tell your girlfriend you're sorry and your computer lets you down!" in the midst of his ranting, Tai fell over backwards in the chair.

* * *

><p>Downtown, Mina was walking through the park. She stopped to check her hair and tighten her red ribbon.<p>

"Stop sulking Mina." said her white cat, Airtimes. "I'm sure Tai feels really bad."

"The why hasn't he called or sent a text or email or something?" Mina asked.

Airtimes jumped into Mina's arms. "I'm sure he has. Why not go home and check?"

"Okay." Mina gave in and walked home.

As they passed by a television store, the image of a small digimon appeared. The blonde and her cat were oblivious to it.

* * *

><p>Joe and Amy were at the train station. Joe was reading up on a manual, studying for the exam he and Amy were going to take. Meanwhile Amy was reading a 'Home Improvement' magazine, getting apartment ideas, should she and Joe get into this medical school.<p>

The train pulled up to the platform but a short in the wiring happened that shut the doors before Amy and Joe could get on.

"Now how are we supposed to get there?" Joe asked, upset.

"Maybe we should take the bus?" Amy suggested.

Joe sighed and he and his girlfriend headed towards the bus station.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Lita raced downtown to Tai's place.<p>

"Think he knows about it?" Lita asked.

"Only one way to find out." Izzy answered.

The couple raced up the stairs to Tai's apartment.

* * *

><p>Reye was sweeping the steps of Hikawa Jinja, marveling at the beauty of the summer day. But she couldn't shake the feeling of something that didn't feel right.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour or so away, Matt and T.K were visiting their grandmother in Shimane. The two brothers were watching a baseball game. Matt sent a few text messages to his girlfriend who was at the gym with a few of her other friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Piper was in the local gym in Tokyo. She had her mind set to joining the high school team and wanted to prepare herself. Amongst with her was Payson, her little sister, Rini and Catherine, and her friends that doubled as the Outer Scouts.<p>

"She is defiantly talented." Michelle noted, watching Piper on the un-even bars.

"Gymnastics seems like the best sport for her." agreed Trista.

The three small girls were watching Piper as she swung and leapt from bar to bar.

Piper was working up a sweat, she was striving to become good, so she could make something of herself, once she started High School.

* * *

><p>Kari showed up at her friend's house with a group of girls all around the same age. She rung the doorbell, and when the door opened, they all yelled "Surprise!"<p>

* * *

><p>Tai opened his refrigerator and sighed. "Mom can I make a complaint?" he asked. "Well Kari is eating birthday cake and all we have is leftover Tofu."<p>

"I can make you a cake Tai." Yuuko said. "Hand me an egg please." the doorbell rang. "You get the door and I'll start on that cake."

Tai opened the door, egg still in hand. Izzy and Lita were catching their breath on the other side.

"Why are you guys all sweaty?" Tai asked.

"It's…about the…egg." Izzy said, between breaths. "The egg has already hatched."

Tai looked at the brown egg in his hand.

"Not that egg!" Lita corrected. "A Digi-Egg!"

* * *

><p>The trio went into Tai's room and Izzy showed the small digimon to Tai.<p>

"The Digimon Analyzer doesn't even recognize it." Lita informed.

"Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens." Tai noted.

"My theory is that it's part digimon, part virus." Izzy said.

"A digimon with a virus, so?" Tai asked.

"So?" Izzy repeated. "If it stays on the internet it could be a disaster."

"If it just hatched how do you know all this stuff?" Tai asked.

"We met this kid on the internet." Lita informed. "His name is Willis and he lives in Colorado, he's been emailing me more information as he can."

"Willis is smart though." Izzy added. "He's only in elementary school but he's taking a few classes at Colorado State."

"That's a collage Tai." Lita added on.

Tai glared at the two, "So what? I'm in junior high school, and I take classes at junior high school!"

Izzy's laptop beeped and the trio watched as the digimon changed shape.

"He digivolved!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Look he sent an email." Lita noted. "It says 'I'm Hungry!'."

"What are we supposed to do?" Tai asked. "Order a pizza?"

The small digimon transported itself to a maze of computer data, eating it as he traveled.

"Once he's done with this buffet then what?" Lita asked.

"He'll look for a computer database for more food." Izzy answered.

"More?" Tai exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The trio headed for the computer room and Izzy hooked up his laptop to the hard drive.<p>

"Maybe we should call somebody important." Tai noted. "Like Bill Gates or something."

"They won't listen." Lita informed. "When Willis told the internet carrier about the Digimon, they said 'Great. Let's sign him up and give him 50 free hours.' Face it, we're on our own."

When Izzy opened his laptop again, the digimon had digivolved.

"My name is Keramon." said the Digimon.

"I think he's at the Rookie level." Izzy guessed.

"This soon?" Lita asked.

"He's digivolving to quickly!" Tai exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing now." Izzy answered.

"So you mean we have to sit here and watch that digimon eat the world out of house and home-page?" Tai questioned. He dropped his head and sighed. "I wish Agumon was here to help us!"

"Tai!" came Agumon's voice.

"I can almost hear him now." Tai said.

"You can hear me now!" Agumon replied.

"It's like he was here." Tai added.

"I am here." came Agumon's voice again.

Tai looked around the room, calling out to Agumon. Izzy received a transmission from Gennai. An icon of Agumon was next to him.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon's small icon jumped up and down.

"Agumon." Tai sighed, happy to see his partner again.

"It's been a long time." Gennai said.

Two icons of Tentomon and Zapdomon appeared. "Don't forget about us." Zapdomon chirped.

"Tentomon." Izzy sighed.

"Zapdomon." Lita followed. "Who else is there with you?"

Icons of the other partner digimon appeared on the screen. Each sounded off by saying their names.

"We need to talk." Gennai said, getting to the point. "Something is threatening the internet."

"Yeah a digimon is causing it." Lita informed.

"I'm not sure it is a digimon Lita." Zapdomon contradicted.

"The evil Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this thing." Labramon added.

"No kidding?" Tai questioned.

"We found a way to get onto the internet." Gabumon followed.

"We'll help you guys because you're the best friends we've ever had." added Patamon.

"What better way to show friendship than to help save your world." Tentomon followed.

"Tentomon." Izzy sighed, smiling.

"Please don't get emotional." Tentomon pleaded.

"You guys won't be alone." Tai said. "We'll be right here on the computer."

"Izzy you have your digivice?" Lita asked.

"I'm one step ahead of ya." Izzy held up his digivice.

"Our digivices will help you all digivolve." Lita said.

"And together we'll squash this bug!" Tai put his goggles over his head.

All the digimon cheered.

"It will take a while for Agumon and Tentomon to get onto the net, my modem is older than I am." Gennai informed. As he said this, Agumon and Tentomon hopped into two ports to transfer them to the internet.

"Gennai, can you send in Zapdomon and Labramon?" Lita asked.

"It's possible." Gennai answered.

"Good. I'll call Mina and the other girls." Lita said, dialing a number on her cell.

"See you on the net Lita." Zapdomon's small icon waved goodbye before she vanished into the net.

The line rang a few times before Mina answered. "Hello?" she asked.

"Mina, it's Lita. We have a problem." Lita said.

"What kind of problem?" Mina asked.

"A digimon problem." Lita answered. "Gennai sent Zapdomon, Tentomon, Agumon, and Labramon onto the net. They need us to digivolve and defeate this weird digimon."

Mina sighed. "Well if it's to help Labramon then, fine where are you?" she asked.

"I'm with Izzy." Lita answered. "We're at Tai's place."

"Oh." Mina sighed. "Well I'll be over there soon."

"Great and don't forget your digivice." Lita reminded.

* * *

><p>In her bedroom, Mina found her digivice and tossed it in the air before catching it again. "Got it." She hung up her phone and was just about to exit her room, when her laptop went off. Mina checked her screen and found she had a new email. She quickly clicked on the icon and read her email, from Tai. 'Dear Mina, I'm really sorry about what happened. I feel terrible about not remembering our one-month anniversary. I still can't believe it's been a month, it seems like only yesterday I saw you at Summer Camp wearing that really nice orange bikini. Anyway, I know our relationship has been a little stormy. You told me you love thundershowers, so what's a few raindrops on our relationship? Love, Tai'<p>

Mina smiled and headed out her house to Tai's apartment.

* * *

><p>Tai was busy phoning the other DigiDestined, but really couldn't get a hold of anyone. Lita left a message on Amy's and Piper's cell phones and was getting ready to try Reye.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Reye asked when she picked up the phone.<p>

"Reye, listen there is a digimon problem on the internet, are you near a computer?" Lita asked.

"I have my laptop in my room." Reye answered.

"Good okay Gennai has sent our digimon into the net, trying to stop this other digimon." Lita informed. "I can tell him to send Ravenmon to you."

"Please do." Reye asked.

"Got it. You have your digivice?" Lita asked.

"Of course." Reye answered.

"Good, keep it close in case Ravenmon needs to digivolve." Lita told her.

"On it. Be careful Lita." Reye warned.

* * *

><p>"Same to you." Lita hung up her cell and went to try Serena's, which went straight to voice mail.<p>

Grunting, Lita turned to Izzy's laptop screen. "Gennai, can you send Ravenmon to Reye's laptop in any way?"

"I suppose I could." Gennai answered.

"Great do that, and send Tigermon to Piper's laptop just to be safe." Lita added. "Mina is on her way over."

"Good luck to you my DigiDestined." Gennai wished. "You will need it."

* * *

><p>Tai was busy dialing another number when Izzy and Lita walked in.<p>

"Please be there." Tai said anxiously.

"Hello?" came the voice of an old woman.

"Oh hello, this is Tai." Tai said.

"You're selling ties?" asked the elderly woman.

"No my name is Tai." corrected the male teen. "I'm looking for Matt or T.K."

"What a coincidence, those are my grandkids names." replied the grandmother.

"I really need to talk to them." Tai said.

"Okay I'll tell them." the grandmother accidentally hung up the phone.

Tai held the phone to his ear, shocked about what just happened. He tried to contact Kari, but no such luck.

Tai tossed the phone to Izzy, "Call Mina for me."

"Why me?" Izzy asked. "She's your girlfriend, not mine."

Before Tai could answer, the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and he was surprised at who he saw.

"Oh, hey Tai." Mina greeted, blushing.

"Mina, you came." Tai said, blinking.

"Yeah, Lita called, saying it was a Digi-emergency." Mina informed.

"It is." Tai agreed. "Well come on in."

Mina nodded and walked inside the apartment, Airtimes right behind her.

"Hello Mina dear, would you like something?" Yuuko asked.

"Just some water please." Mina answered.

"Coming right up." Yuuko opened the fridge while the four teens went into the main computer room.

"So who else did you get a hold of?" Tai asked Lita.

"I left messages on Piper's and Amy's phones." Lita answered. "I got a hold of Reye and she's waiting for Ravenmon to come through."

"Alright so what exactly are we dealing with here?" Mina asked.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for visiting *MEOW*.com" Miko was found on the keyboard.<p>

"Miko get down from there!" Tai shooed away his cat. "Our digimon should be on the internet by now."

Izzy was busy trying to locate their partner digimon.

* * *

><p>"Does this information superhighway have a rest stop?" Tentomon asked "I've gotta go potty"<p>

"You should've gone before we left." Zapdomon scolded.

"Just hold it." Agumon added.

Screens lined the upper part of the vortex and Tai's face appeared. "You're going to need a password to get into the net." he informed.

"You can use mine." Izzy told the four Rookies. "Prodigious."

"Prodigious." repeated the four digimon in unison.

* * *

><p>A gateway opened and the four Rookies found themselves in the basic net.<p>

"So this is what the Internet looks like." Agumon said.

"They need new wallpaper." Labramon noted.

The rookie digimon found Keramon snacking on more data.

"I don't think he knows we're here yet." Zapdomon whispered.

"Let's sneak up on him quietly." Labramon suggested.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon used his attack and electrocuted Keramon.

"That's quietly?" Agumon asked. "Pepper Breath!" the dinosaur rookie fired his attack as well.

"Well boys never listen." Zapdomon sighed, shaking her head. "Might as well help them out."

"Sonic Bark!" Labramon's high-pitched bark struck Keramon.

"Electric Wing!" Zapdomon fired her attack.

"All right!" cheered Lita and Mina.

Keramon sent another email to the DigiDestined. It read 'So you like to play games, huh?'

"I have a bad feeling about this Agumon." Tai said.

"You better digivolve." Izzy added.

"All of you." Lita clarified.

"Now." added Mina.

Four small windows with the digimon on them appeared on the computer screens, all over the world.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon. Labramon digivolve to…Dobermon. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon. Zapdomon digivolve to…Thundramon."

The four Champion digimon joined the party. Each one fired their attacks.

"All right!" Lita and Mina slapped a high-five.

"They make this stuff look easy." Tai noted.

"Uh, hold that thought." Izzy cut in.

"Keramon digivolve to…Infermon." the new champion digimon resembled a large, long legged spider.

"Now he's at the Champion level." Izzy informed.

"Just like our digimon." Lita added.

"But it's still four against one." Mina reminded. "They can still win this, right?"

"We'll have to see about that." Izzy answered.

* * *

><p>Reye sat on her laptop, and had just witnessed the digivolution. "Looks like they might need back-up." she said into her headset.<p>

A small window appeared with Ravenmon on it. The black bird digimon nodded. "I could help them, if I digivolve."

"Right, just be careful Ravenmon." Reye warned. She entered her password to let Ravenmon enter the net.

The rookie saw her champion friends. "Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon."

"Falcon Flame!" a dark flame struck Infermon. Falconmon squawked as she flew over to her friends.

* * *

><p>"Falconmon!" Lita and Mina smiled.<p>

A messenger window opened up and Reye smiled at her friends.

"Thanks Reye." Tai told her.

"No problem." Reye replied. "Now let's squash this bug."

All the DigiDestined cheered and went back to watching their digimon fight.

* * *

><p>Infermon fired his attacks, which dealt a lot more damage than they should.<p>

"He's stronger than a Champion." Falconmon squawked.

"But how is that possible?" Reye asked.

"I think I know." Izzy said. "He bypassed the Champion level and went straight into the Ultimate level."

"That means, he's stronger than our Digimon." Lita translated.

"Then they better digivolve." Tai voted.

Kabuterimon and Greymon both agreed and began the digivolution process. But they were bombarded by Infermon's attacks.

"No way!" Tai gasped. "Agumon? Say something."

"Don't take me out coach." Agumon replied.

"Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine just one question, who's Tentomon?' replied the machine lady-bug like digimon.

Infermon took this time to escape.

"You three go after him." Lita told the three remaining Champion digimon.

"Right." they all responded.

* * *

><p>They all headed for the exit Infermon took. As they passed through, they quickly digivolved. "Dobermon digivolve to…Cerberumon. Thundramon digivolve to…Stormdramon. Falconmon digivolve to…Vulturemon."<p>

The three now Ultimates chased after Infermon.

"Try attacking him at the same time." Mina suggested.

"All three attacks should damage him, or slow him down." Reye added.

"It may not be a lot, but it's the best we've got." Lita told them.

The three Ultimate digimon caught up with Infermon.

A message window popped up the computer screen. Infermon's message read, 'So that's how you wanna play? Well bring it on.'

"Attack now!" screamed the three girls.

"Buzzard Barrage!" screamed Vulturemon.

"Devastation Current!" followed Stormdramon.

"Emerald Blaze!" finished Cerberumon.

The three attacks struck Infermon. But the spider-like digimon retaliated with his attack, which reverted the three Ultimates back to Rookie level.

"No way!" gasped the three girls.

Infermon then went on to taking over the phone lines. Tai tried calling the other DigiDestined but all the lines were busy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Talk about speed dialing. Infermon was calling every phone number in the world, looking for someone very specific."<em>

* * *

><p>"His long distance bill will be enormous." Tai exclaimed.<p>

Izzy's laptop beeped, then he gasped.

"What happened Izzy?" Lita asked.

"Connection Terminated." Izzy solemnly replied.

The other DigiDestined didn't say another word. All of them had the same, shocked look on their face.

"I have an idea." Izzy said, jumping up.

He and Lita bolted for the door. Tai and Mina slowly entered the living room and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

><p>In Shimane, Matt tried to respond to Tai's call, but had no such luck.<p>

"Tai says call, then he won't get off the phone." Matt sighed.

* * *

><p>Piper checked her cell phone message from Lita, which detailed everything about Keramon's decent into the internet. She tried calling Lita back, but had no such luck either.<p>

"Maybe I should check my laptop." she said to herself.

Piper pulled out her medium sized, black laptop and turned it on. Once it was up and running, she received her message from Gennai. When she opened it up, Tigermon's digital icon appeared.

"Piper!" she greeted. "Tiger, what's going on?" Piper asked her digimon.

"Infermon has tied up the phone lines in Odaiba, cutting off the internet access." informed the tiger cub rookie.

"Infermon?" Piper questioned.

"A very strong Ultimate level digimon." Tigermon said. "He took out MegaKabuterimon and MetalGreymon. Then he took out Cerberumon, Stormdramon, and Vulturemon."

"No way!" Piper exclaimed. "Yes way." contradicted Tigermon.

"Well I can't get a hold of anyone, cell reception is knocked out." Piper said.

Tigermon sighed, her ears dropped. "Are you anywhere near any of the other DigiDestined?"

"Well I'm about an hour or so away from Matt and T.K." Piper said.

"Try to get to them." Tigermon told her. "I think our Megas are the only chance we have."

Piper nodded.

A message came over all television stations about an emergency voice mail system.

* * *

><p>"<em>Which wasn't all that easy. First you had to call to leave a message. Then you had to call back to receive a message. So basically it was just phone tag."<em>

* * *

><p>Tai called Matt again, leaving a very urgent message. Tai and Mina then continued to call the others, leaving the same, urgent message.<p>

"Serena as soon as you get this message, come over to Tai's right away." Mina left the message on Serena's cell.

"Oh that reminds me." Yuuko interjected. She handed a post-card to Tai. "This is from Serena."

"She's on vacation? In Hawaii!" Tai exclaimed.

" 'Hawaii is a vacation paradise. I sooooo wish you were here to enjoy it with me!'" was that the message was.

"Serena sure knows how to get under your skin." Mina growled.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Lita returned to Tai's place and hooked up the computer to a Satellite out link.<p>

"Izzy you are a genius." Mina complemented.

"That's what I told him when he told me." Lita agreed.

"While I'm getting this ready, why not check for any new messages." Izzy suggested.

Tai checked the messages and found out only Matt had gotten back to them.

"Good old Matt." Izzy chuckled.

* * *

><p>Tai and Matt spent about the next ten minutes or so exchanging messages. Matt went to check his again, only to find out he had one from Piper too. Five seconds later, they heard a car horn honk.<p>

"Matt! T.K.!" Piper called.

The two brothers found Piper in the passenger seat of Amara's yellow convertible.

"Hop in the back you two." Amara motioned.

"You have your digivices?" Piper asked them.

"Of course we do." T.K told her.

"Good. Go Amara." Piper said.

"Hang on kids." Amara revved the engine and her car sped away.

"Where's the closet place with Wi-Fi?" Piper asked.

"I think there's a café somewhere in town." Matt answered.

Amara quickly changed lanes and headed into town. She made it to the café ten minutes later. The group headed inside and found an isolated location.

"So what exactly are you going to do kid?" Amara asked.

"Well first I'm going to access the Wi-Fi network." Piper said, typing on her keyboard. "Then, I'm going to email Gennai, telling him I need Gabumon and Patamon uploaded to my internet."

"You can do that?" Matt asked.

"The old man sent me Tigermon." Piper informed. "So I bet he can send Gabumon and Patamon as well."

"Too cool." T.K giggled.

A message window popped up, showing Tai, Mina, Izzy, and Lita. "Nice to see you guys." Mina smiled.

"Reunions later. Are Tigermon and the others uploaded yet?" Piper asked.

"Just about." Mina nodded.

* * *

><p>"We're back in." Agumon said.<p>

"Probably because Tai and Izzy couldn't find anyone else." Tentomon replied.

"Hey guys!" Tigermon called.

The four digimon looked over to see their three Rookie pals.

"I was surfing the net and I wiped out." Patamon informed.

"So update us on Infermon's progress." Tigermon asked.

"He's in America as of now. In New York." Izzy answered.

"Why there?" Zapdomon asked.

"He's looking for someone." Lita answered. "But we don't know who yet."

* * *

><p>The seven Rookies found their way back into the net. Infermon spotted them.<p>

"It's time to Digivolve." Matt ordered.

All over the world, four small windows appeared and showed the digivolution sequence for the four Mega digivolutions.

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon. Labramon warp digivolve to…Anubismon. Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon. Tigermon warp digivolve to…Baihumon."

The four Mega digimon attacked with all their forces. T.K looked at his digimon, "Patamon you better digivolve."

"You got it." Patamon agreed.

Infermon saw this and quickly digivolved to Diaboromon. He used his 'Cable Crusher' attack to pin Patamon, Tentomon, and Zapdomon.

"Are you both okay?" Lita asked.

"We're fine." Tentomon replied.

"But how's Patamon?" Zapdomon asked.

Patamon was laying unconscious. T.K kept calling to Patamon, but the small Rookie still didn't respond.

"Go MetalGarurumon!" Matt ordered.

"Wipe him out WarGreymon!" Tai added.

"Show Diaboromon…" Mina started.

"Who the top Megas are!" Piper finished.

All four Megas unleashed their attacks.

"Wait something's wrong." Mina noted.

"Yeah." Piper agreed.

"They're slowing down." Matt said.

Tai noticed the same thing, then suddenly his computer crashed. The small message window went black.

"Mina? Tai?" Piper asked. No answer.

When the window opened up again, the four Mega digimon had completely stopped moving.

"You guys sure picked a lousy time for a lunch break." Matt growled. "Our digimon have completely shut down."

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Piper answered.

Izzy was reading all the emails that came through. Most of them were downing on the fact that the four Megas were getting beat so easily.

* * *

><p>Diaboromon sent another email to both computers in use. The message was 'Who can count backwards from ten?' then a timer appeared in the middle of the screen.<p>

"What's with the timer?" Matt asked.

"I can tell you, nothing good." Piper answered.

"He's multiplying!" Mina exclaimed. "Making copies of himself."

"And to make matters worse." Lita interjected.

"What Lita?" Izzy asked.

"Willis just emailed me." Lita said. "He said that the US just launched two nuclear missiles. The US government has no idea why they launched. But the truth is, Diaboromon's in the Pentagon's computer system."

"How is that possible?" Mina asked.

"Who knows." Lita shrugged her shoulders. "One of the missiles is heading towards Colorado, the other one, is headed here!"

"Here!" exclaimed the other three DigiDestined.

"They'll land in ten minutes." Lita added.

"Well that explains the timer." Piper noted, from her laptop.

"How many Diaboromon copies are there?" Mina asked.

Izzy gulped. "Over 75,000 in counting."

"But why are the digimon so slow?" Tai asked.

"It's because of all the emails." Izzy answered. "They're slowing down our Digimon's processing speed."

"Well write to everyone and tell them to stop emailing until the Megas are back to full strength." Mina told him.

* * *

><p>Both Izzy and Lita went to that. While this happened, the four Mega digimon went to hunt down Diaboromon. Their partners watched anxiously, as the timer counted down. They finally found him a few minutes later.<p>

"Don't interfere." Diaboromon kept repeating.

"How many copies of him are there now?" Piper asked.

"I'd say well over a million." Izzy guessed.

The four Megas unleashed their attacks, targeting as many Diaboromon copies as they could. But more and more emails came in and slowed them down again. Which left them sitting ducks in the middle of a million Diaboromon copies.

"No!" screamed all four human partners.

"WarGreymon." Tai sighed.

"Anubismon" Mina followed.

"MetalGarurumon." Matt sighed.

"Baihumon?" Piper whimpered.

The four DigiDestined watched in horror as their digimon remained non-responsive. They knew they had to help their digimon.

* * *

><p>"<em>None of us are exactly sure how this happened, but the bonds they had with their digimon was so strong, Tai, Mina, Matt, and Piper became digital themselves."<em>

* * *

><p>Once Mina and Piper crossed the digital barrier, their clothes changed into their Royal Gowns.<p>

"Anubismon, speak to me girl." Mina cried. She gently wrapped her arms around her Mega's neck, caressing the side of Anubismon's face.

Tai did the same for WarGreymon. "I'm here buddy, I'm here." he whispered. "I don't have a whistle to wake you this time, but I'm here."

Matt and Piper called to their digimon, caressing their faces and wrapping their arms around their necks.

"Everyone is counting on you guys." Tai told the digimon.

"Don't let them down." Mina added.

The digimon moved in response. E-mail messenger boxes appeared, surrounding the digimon and their human partners.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combined their two forms and Anubismon and Baihumon combined themselves.

* * *

><p>Two enormous Digi-Eggs appeared in the center of the database. Out of one emerged a knight-like digimon whose main weapons resembled the heads of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. His armor was white with blue stripes, he also sported a white cape.<p>

"Part WarGreymon…" Izzy started.

"Part MetalGarurumon…" T.K followed.

"They digivolved together to create…" Izzy began.

"Omnimon!" shouted the new Knight digimon.

"But what about Mina and Piper?" Reye asked.

Out of the second Digi-Egg emerged another knight-like digimon. This one had long, flowing, silver hair, with purple tips at the ends. Her armor was tan with purple markings and a white stomach. She has black plates at her elbows and knees. Her arms resembled that of Anubismon, while her legs more were like Baihumon's.

"She has a part of both of the Sovereigns." Reye gasped.

"Anubismon and Baihumon digivolved together to form…" Lita began.

"Leopardmon!" finished the second Knight digimon

Tai and Matt stood upon Omnimon's shoulders, while Mina and Piper stood atop Leoprdmon's.

All the Diaboromon copies fired their attacks, but they were easily deflected by the two new digimon.

The head of MetalGarurumon opened up to reveal a cannon. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he fired an explosive blast at a group of Diaboromon copies.

The two Knight digimon stood back-to-back. Leopardmon held a silver sword in her hands.

"I'll take this side and you take the other." she said to Omnimon.

"Sounds like a plan." Omnimon replied. "Let's go! Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired his attack once more.

"Extinction Wave!" Leopardmon swung her sword in an arc shape, which cut through the Diaboromon copies.

Once the smoke cleared, the original Diaboromon was left.

"Time's almost up guys, hurry." Izzy informed.

Both Knight digimon turned forward. But they couldn't lock onto the real Diaboromon.

* * *

><p>"We have less than a minute to go here." Lita grunted. "Is there anything we can do to slow him down?"<p>

Izzy nodded. "I think I have an idea." he turned to his laptop and began forwarding the emails to Diaboromon. "If I send him the emails it'll slow him down like it did our digimon."

Lita nodded and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." She kissed Izzy's lips and began forwarding the emails as well.

"You've got mail!" they both shouted as they hit enter.

* * *

><p>Diaboromon landed on a far spot then suddenly stopped. His movements slowed dramatically.<p>

"Now we got him." Leopardmon growled. "Better hang on tight girls."

"Why?" Mina asked.

Leopardmon stood motionless. Her eyes closed. "Leopardmon mode change to…Leopardmon: Leopard Mode!" the knight digimon stood on all four legs, and had gold, iron wings stick out from her back. Her face was covered in white armor, with a dark purple face protector.

"Now that is so cool." Piper giggled. Both she and Mina sat side by side on the Leopard digimon.

As the timer counted down from ten seconds, Omnimon and Leopardmon charged towards Diaboromon. Leopardmon used her tail to generate small mine-like objects, which then bombarded Diaboromon. At that same moment, Omnimon's sword pierced the virus digimon.

"Connection…terminated…" were his last two words before her vanished.

* * *

><p>A missile landed in the water, crating a huge tidal wave, soaking the homes near the lake.<p>

"Yes!" Lita cheered. She jumped out of her seat and she and Izzy hugged each other in excitement.

"It's over we did it!" she squealed again.

* * *

><p>Tai and Mina were thrown back into the room, Mina was back in her regular clothes.<p>

"Now that was weird." Mina grunted.

"Hey Mina." Tai said. "Please get off me."

"Oh, sorry Tai." Mina apologized, scooting off of the brunette.

* * *

><p>Matt and Piper were transported back to the little café. Everyone else was staring at them, looks of shock across their faces.<p>

"Awkward." Piper sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


End file.
